Nobody is Perfect, Not Even the Cullens
by icy-abyss
Summary: Nobody is perfect. Not even the Cullen family. But luckily for them, they have forever to perfect the art of being perfect. Watch them struggle on their way to perfection. Random one-shots starring members of the Cullen family.


**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight :( **

AN: Hi, I just got this random ideas popping up in my head, so I decided to do a one shot about it. I plan to do some other on the other characters too so if you have any ideas or anything at all, please review and let me know. Or if you don't like it, please also review and tell me. Thanks (:

This is a one-shot of Alice. It happens about a year or two after she joined the Cullen family.

Summary: Alice has always loved her ability to see the future. What happens when she decides to use her ability for the public by reading their future for them?

_By the way, to all the Americans out there, Happy Independence Day. In case you are wondering why am I wishing it so early, I live in Asia so it is 4th of July now._

* * *

**Nobody is Perfect, Not Even the Cullens**

**Alice and her crystal ball**

"Jasper!" Alice sung as she danced in to the bedroom, "Look what I've got darling!" she said as she held out a crystal ball.

"It's a ball Alice?" Jasper replied as she shook her head.

"No no no darling! You've got it all wrong! This is my magic crystal ball! It is said to be able to show me the future of other people inside it!" she cried out excitedly as she peered curiously into the ball.

"Alice, you don't need a crystal ball to see the future." He told her as she frowned at him.

"Yeah but there is going to be a carnival in town tonight and I will be setting up a stall called Mystic Alice where I'll be able to use my ability for the public!" she said bouncing up and down on the bed.

"You should come and support me! After all, this is my very first night carnival!" she said as she peered carefully into the glass.

"Jazzy, I'll read your future now." She told him in a serious voice before lapsing into silence.

"Jasper Hale, I see your future in this little precious crystal ball of mine. You will marry a very pretty and smart lady soon enough and your love with her will last for eternity." She said seriously to him after a while causing him to chuckle.

"And pray tell sweetheart who this beautiful intelligent lady is?" he asked her as she frowned.

"My precious ball says that she would be short and have spiky black hair. The rest cannot be revealed. Does that satisfy you sir?" she asked in a serious tone as he nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes my love. It was great thank you for that reading. Just remember not to reveal so much to your customers." He said as he lay back on the bed and looked at her.

"Sure sure!" she chirped as she wrapped up her precious ball in a bubble wrap and placed it back in the box.

"Now if you would excuse me, I will need to shop for my mysterious attire for tonight!" she sang as she danced out of the house.

At five in the evening, the night carnival doors swung open and all the town people swarmed into the compound. Alice happily decorated the inside of her tent with huge soft plushy cushions. Outside the tent, she had a huge sign that said:

'Step up and get your future read by the one and only, MYSTIC ALICE!!!'

Not long after she finished setting up her stall, she got dressed in an off-the-shoulder top with lace trimming along the cuffs and collar, a layered skirt, a wide belt to tie the whole look together and finally topping off with a bandana patterned headpiece, she was ready to read the future of people.

Her first customer stepped into the room right as she sat comfortably down on the pillows. It was a male about twenty two years old wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. On his arm was a girl about twelve or thirteen years old.

"What a sick pedophile." She muttered underneath her breath as she forced a smile at them.

"Welcome to Mystic Alice. Now what do you wish to know about your future?" she asked in thick accent.

"I want to know if Jacky and I will last forever!" the girl squeaked out as the guy just look plain bored.

"Well well well, let me take a look into my magical crystal ball." Alice said focusing on the ball and pretending that she could see something inside.

"Uh hah! I see something. Oh congratulations sweetheart, I see Jacky here proposing soon and he will have five kids. Just that there is one small part that seems wrong darling…" Alice said trailing off as the girl clucked her tongue impatiently and waved her hand impatiently at Alice.

"Well darling, I don't think I can say it out." Alice murmured trying to keep a straight face as she heard the girl's heart beat quickened.

"Spit it out!" the girl growled leaning over the table towards Alice.

"Well," Alice started biting her lips. "The girl I saw that Jacky proposed to wasn't you or at least it didn't look like you." At this, the girl's face became redder and redder by the minute.

"You idiot! Jacky is mine and he will marry me!" she screamed and stormed her feet in anger.

"Actually she is right," the guy beside her said as he turned and looked at her.

"Jacky darling? What are you saying?" she wailed.

"We are done." He said simply throwing some money down on the table before walking out.

"Nooo!" she screamed, "This is all your fault!" she cried as she stormed out of the room after Jacky.

"That was funny." Alice chuckled to herself as she kept the money on the table.

The next came an obese lady.

"Hello, Mystic Alice here. Now what do you wish to know about your future?" Alice asked.

"Well, I wanted to know when my husband would be coming back. He got lost at sea fifteen years back. I just want to know if he is dead or not. Can you speak to his spirit?" she asked as Alice stared back at her.

"Well, I don't think I can talk to dead spirits of even see them." Alice muttered as she peered into her crystal ball.

"Well I see nothing ma'am, I'm very sorry. I think he is dead by now. If he is not, well you are better off on your own. Power to the women! Next please!" Alice exclaimed as the lady paid and left as well.

The next person was a middle age women.

"I want to know about my future." She said the minute she sat down.

Alice peered into the crystal glass and muttered.

"I see eighteen cats, four chickens and twelve hamsters living in your house with you when you are old. I'm afraid you are not married when you are old or another explanation would be that your husband has died. Sorry about that. Next please." Alice called out as the lady paid and left.

The next is an eighteen year old boy.

"Hello Mystic Alice here. What about your future would you like to know?"

"I would like to know whether I will end up with the hot chick that is my senior." He asked in a perverted tone.

"Well in my crystal, I see her happy getting married when she is twenty three. But not to you. It seems that you will have a date with another girl. She has thick black spectacles, bushy hair and really crooked yellow teeth. Ring a bell?" Alice asked him as he paled and threw down a wad of cash on the table before making his way out.

The night went on with a huge bunch of people queuing outside Alice's store. When the carnival closed, Alice heaved out a huge sign of relieve. Quickly, she packed up and changed out of her outfit before going back to rest.

Once she reached home, she ran up to hers and Jasper's bedroom where she found Jasper lying on the bed reading a book.

"Hello darling? How was your day?" he asked her as she frowned at him.

"Like you can't feel it." she snapped at him as she threw herself on the bed.

"This is so frustrating. I can't believe I even thought it was going to be interesting. All I ever heard all night was will I ever get married or when will I get the girl or guy that I like." Alice mumbled into the pillow as Jasper chuckled at her.

"Well sweetheart, this is all what people are looking for in their future." He told Alice patiently as Alice snuggled closer to him.

"Remind me again never to do this kind of rubbish again." Alice muttered into his stomach as he laughed at her.

And that was the only time Alice ever tried to use her abilities for the public.

_~End~_

* * *

How is it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please give me your comments. If not, it would just make it harder for me to write it cause I don't know how to improve my writing. So... Review please :)

_**** Pic of Alice's outfit is on my profile page if you want to check it out ****_

* * *

**P.S. If anyone is interested to be my beta for this series of one-shots, please review and let me know or you can pm me or you can email me. Thanks :)**


End file.
